The Cycle
by kitkat78
Summary: Kaiba contemplates the status of his relationship with Jou...Part 2: Jou contemplates his relationship with Kaiba. short, fluff, drabble KaiJou, nothing spectacular! :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just short, almost pointless, silly drabble. This is just to hack at my writer's block:) Enjoy!

Kaiba glanced irritably at his datebook calendar, his fingertips absentmindedly drumming on the desktop.

_Three months, _he thought, narrowing his eyes a bit. _Three months. It's getting too boring, too predictable. Too – blah._

With a slight frown, he picked up a pencil, and made a hasty entry on the calendar for that evening.

**Break up with Jou.**

Dropping the pencil back on the blotter, he sat back with a sigh. Resting his chin on his fingertips, he closed his eyes as he contemplated the task before him.

He knew what would happen when he got home that night. There would be quiet words – at first – which would quickly escalate to shouting, screaming, tears (although not on his part – heaven forbid!), and more likely than not, some broken objects. Then Jou would storm out, slamming the door as hard as he could, and that would be it.

Kaiba knew that after that, he would be more unapproachable than usual, more cold and distant. He would be angry constantly and easier to criticize anyone and anything (except Mokuba, of course, who was the only one safe from his wrath, really). A few employees would likely lose their jobs, a few duelists would lose some duels, and more than a few pencils would lose their life when he would snap them in half in irritation.

But – 

Opening his eyes, Kaiba sat forward and picked up his datebook. Leisurely flicking through the pages, he stopped exactly ten days from today's date. Opening his desk drawer, he withdrew a slim silver pen. Uncapping it, he boldly made an entry in the book, writing with a flourish, before placing the pen back in the drawer. With a smirk, he glanced down at his writing.

**Make up with Jou.**

Standing and shrugging into his ubiquitous trench coat, Kaiba permitted himself a small smile as he thought about THAT task. He knew that there would be soft words, kind gestures, tears (again not on his part – show weakness? Ha!), and gentle touches that led to burning desires fulfilled. He would feel complete again, and as happy as he would allow himself to be.

At least until the boredom overwhelmed him once more, and the cycle started all over again.

_But,_ Kaiba thought, as he closed the door to his office and turned towards the exit, _making up is the best part of it all._

Opening the door of his car, he reached for his cell phone and pressed a preprogrammed button. As the car started and he pulled smoothly out onto the street, a cheerful voice picked up on the other end of the line. Shouldering the phone, Kaiba spoke.

"Jou, it's me. Meet me at my house tonight – we need to talk…"

A/N: Well, that's it. I'm going to write one more part, with Jou's POV. And hopefully someday soon, I'll have another chapter of my main story, All IEver Had,written. –sigh- I'm so blocked on that story. I'm sorry:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Jou's POV. Enjoy :)

Jou knew it was coming. It was so predictable, you could practically set your clock to it.

Kaiba would be breaking up with him soon.

It was inevitable. They had been peacefully together for three months, and soon Kaiba would grow bored. Jou knew that the phone call would come, with the standard line – "we need to talk" – and he knew what would come next.

He would go to Kaiba's house to "talk," and Kaiba would tell him, quietly at first, that he didn't think things were working out. Jou would respond, just as calmly, that he didn't know what Kaiba was talking about, and somehow they would end up screaming at each other. Jou knew he would cry (and he knew that – although he would never show it – Kaiba wanted to as well), and more likely than not, he would end up throwing some breakable objects around. Then he would storm out, slam the door, and make his way home to his apartment.

Jou knew that after that, he would be gloomy, moody, and would consume more ice cream than any human being should be able to. He would have long, teary, heart-to-heart talks with Yugi and Yami, who always seemed to know what to say to cheer him up. He would go on long motorcycle rides with Honda, sometimes as far as to where his sister, Shizuka lived, and he would smile as he watched Honda try to put the moves on her. He would go on shopping trips with Anzu, who never pressured him into talking, but would always listen when he needed her to. He would watch old movies with Ryou, and would smile when Bakura tried to sneak in from his latest "adventure," only to be confronted with his hikari's wrath. To see the gentle Ryou flustered was always amusing.

And he was grateful to be blessed with such friends. But somehow, it just wasn't the same.

So, for 10 days (_and it's always 10 days,_ he thought), he would worry and fret that maybe this time, this time, it really was over. And it would frighten him to his very core.

But he knew that as always, after exactly 10 days from the time of the break up, he would hear a knock on his door, and Kaiba would be on the other side, holding a single white rose. There would be soft words, quiet tears (on both ends, this time, Jou always noted), and gentle touches, which always led to burning passionate desires being fulfilled. And he was whole once again, molten golden sunshine that brightened both of their lives.

At least until Kaiba grew bored again, and the cycle began once more.

And Jou knew that some day, the cycle would come to an end, one way or another, and he dreaded that day. But until then, he would always love the make up part of it all, because, after all, making up was the best part of everything.

As he pondered over everything, the ringing phone jolted him out of his thoughts. He knew instinctively who it was before he pressed the button, but still answered with a cheerful voice.

"Hi, this is Jonouchi…."

A/N: Ok, tis the end of this tale. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
